halo_universityfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Wars
"This is Spartan Group Omega. If they want war, we'll give 'em war!" : - The leader of Spartan Group Omega in the Halo Wars Announcement Trailer. ''Halo Wars ''is a real-time strategy science fiction video game developed by Ensemble Studios and published by Microsoft Game Studios for Xbox 360. However, due to the Xbox One's lack of backwards compatibility, it cannot be played on its sucessor console. It is the first spinoff Halo ''game, as well as being the only RTS game in the franchise. ''Halo Wars ''was released on March 3, 2009. Its existence was due to Bungie giving permission to Ensemble to develop the game prior to ''Halo 3's release, and was also due to Halo' s massive success as a trilogy. Unlike the games it shares a namesake with however, Halo Wars ''was not as successful as the main trilogy, and only sold a mere 2.34 million copies on release. In the Halo 3 Limited Collector's Edition, a code to the demo for ''Halo Wars ''could be found. Story Plot '' Halo Wars' campaign is obviously not the same as any other Halo ''game. Instead of FPS gameplay, it is an RTS game, meaning the player must build armies to defeat the Covenant, instead of simply choosing a weapon or vehicle, running in and gunning down everything in sight. This sort of new gameplay style is something totally new to ''Halo, and offers a new way to see the universe. In terms of story, Halo Wars ''is a step down from the main trilogy due to its relatively simple storyline, but it is still broad in that covers multiple worlds (all of them having not been seen in a ''Halo ''game before or visited) and locations, keeping the story interesting. ''Halo Wars ''takes place in the year 2531; exactly 21 years before the events of ''Halo: Combat Evolved. Captain Cutter, the commanding officer of the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire|UNSC Spirit of Fire]], starts off the game by lamenting on the grave losses taken by human forces trying to hold the planet Harvest against the Covenant. He talks of their initial victory, and then the devastating Covenant counterattack. He then speaks of how Harvest now belongs to the UNSC again, before the logo of Halo Wars appears on screen. Captain Cutter is seen on the bridge of the Spirit, observing Harvest below, when the ship's AI, Serina, informs him that all systems are nominal and green. He then moves over to the holo table, where he hears a report from Sergeant Forge, a UNSC soldier on Harvest's surface, that the Covenant appear to be digging up something, and it looks important. Cutter orders him to investigate, and Professor Anders firmly declares her intent to scientifically observe whatever they are digging. Forge protests, but Anders ignores him. On Harvest's surface, Alpha Base, a UNSC stronghold on Harvest, is being swarmed and bombarded by Covenant forces, leaving its defenders annihilated and the base overrun. Sergeant Forge however manages to rally surviving troops and launches a counterattack on the Covenant, with support from a squadron of Shortsword-Class Bombers. His troops manage to defeat the Covenant forces, and they successfully retake Alpha Base. Afterwards, Sergeant Forge goes scouting at the Covenant dig site, which has unveiled a large Forerunner structure called the Relic. There, it is revealed that an Arbiter, one by the name of Ripa 'Moramee, is leading the Covenant expeditionary force. A fellow Elite, this one by the name of Field Master Re'gish Wamik, was terrified that opening the Relic could potentially cause the infection to defile it. Ripa 'Moramee angrily insists he continue, and seems to look around, before moving to enter the Relic. Forge, satisfied with his discovery, returns to Alpha Base, and has it repaired. After that, he then builds a sufficiently large force and launches an attack on the Relic. With Forge closing in, the High Prophet of Regret ordered Ripa 'Moramee to destroy the Relic, despite Ripa 'Moramee's objections. Following orders, he sets the charges, but not before Forge's forces arrive and destroy the detonator and the Covenant forces protecting it, saving the Relic from destruction. Anders flies in and, under Forge's protection, observes the Forerunner installation, even managing to activate a galaxy map, pinpointing another human colony world. They do not get to investigate for long however, as a Covenant counterattack quickly cuts them off Alpha Base. Forge calls for reinforcements however, and a pair of Grizzly tanks lift the assault, helping Forge and Anders escape on a Pelican, while they stay behind to help in a delaying action. Returning to the Spirit of Fire, Anders informs Cutter that the colony world the galaxy map pointed to was Arcadia, and how she believes that it will be the next planet to come under Covenant attack. Initially reluctant, Cutter is eventually convinced by Anders, and he orders the ship to set a course for Arcadia. Arriving in the Procyon System, the Spirit ''quickly exits slipspace over Arcadia to find themselves late to the scene of a naval battle. Four UNSC ships: [[UNSC Belfast|UNSC ''Belfast]], [[UNSC Armstrong|UNSC Armstrong]], [[UNSC Texas|UNSC Texas]], [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]], moved to engage two Covenant CCS-Class Battlecruisers of unknown designation. They managed to destroy one with its shields down, but the second managed to engage, managing to destroy the Texas ''and ''Belfast and cripple the Armstrong ''and ''Pillar of Autumn. The second then landed on the surface, deploying forces in a mass siege on the capital, Pirth City. Forge was quickly deployed to the surface to aid in the evacuation of the city. Afterwards, Forge's remaining troops and armor made a hasty withdrawal, escaping into the outskirts, where they then built a base and fortified their position. The Covenant were quick to lay siege to the firebase, even deploying a Mega Turret and building a base of their own. Luckily, the arrival of Spartan Team Omega, along with help from the already present Spartan Red Team, allowed Forge and his bolstered forces to strike back, destroying the Mega Turret and the Covenant Citadel, while giving the UNSC temporary control of the area. Meanwhile, at a Forerunner installation called the Apex, Ripa 'Moramee is speaking with the Prophet of Regret, who shows him the Forerunner fleet currently lying dormant, and the power the Covenant would wield if they possessed them. However, Forerunner technology only reacts to human touch, something Regret notes that Anders was able to do. Determined to activate the fleet, Regret orders Ripa 'Moramee to locate Anders and bring her back to the Apex. Forge and Red Team later extracted from the area to an ONI Base on the planet, near an excavated Forerunner site. The Covenant secured the region and deployed a Dome Shield over the site, which is not only opaque, but also impenetrable to UNSC forces. However, Anders has come up with a plan to use prototype artillery tanks, called Rhinos, to bring down the dome. The first attempt is met with failure, and only served to provoke Covenant forces into a counterattack, which destroys the first Rhino. Forge and Red Team, upgrading their base and building sufficient forces, pushes against the Covenant defenses, managing to deploy more Rhinos. Once deployed, the second assault proves more successful, temporarily opening a portion of the dome, allowing the Spirit of Fire ''to bombard the hidden Covenant Citadel behind the shield with MAC rounds, which totally demolishes it, and disables the rest of the shield. Forge takes Red Team and his forces inside, only to suddenly come into contact with a half-built Covenant Super Scarab. Hiding from its powerful focus cannon, Forge manages to lead his troops around the side in careful, precise maneuvers, and eventually uses brilliant tactics to outflank and destroy the Super Scarab protecting the Forerunner site. Later, when Anders is examining the Forerunner site, Forge tries to strike conversation with her, only to be shrugged off. A moment later, Ripa 'Moramee decloaks and grasps her by the throat. Forge pulls out his sidearm and engages Ripa 'Moramee in brief combat. Just as he prepares to kill Forge, Anders steps in and promises to go with the Elite if he lets Forge live. Without a word, he deactivates his Energy Sword and drags Anders into an awaiting gravity lift, lifting them up into a Spirit dropship, which soon flies off. Moments later, Red Team arrives in a Warthog, too late to assist. Returning to the ''Spirit of Fire, Forge insists that Captain Cutter pursue Ripa 'Moramee's destroyer, and Red Team's leader, Jerome-092, agrees, but says they should destroy the ship. Instead, Cutter pursues the ship, entering slipspace as the destroyer does. Arriving at an unknown world (later identified as a Forerunner Shield World), Serina tracks Anders' signal to the Shield World's surface. Cutter immediately deploys three Elephant task groups to the surface, with Sergeant Forge in command. However, after a brief exchange with Covenant forces, contact is lost with the other two task groups, for unknown reasons. Shortly after, Sergeant Forge's group is ambushed by an unknown parasitic entity, and after fighting them off, establishes a base. Building a sufficient enough force, he then locates the missing Elephants, all having been consumed by the parasite's biomass, and frees them, bringing them back to base. Shortly after building a base of operations on the Shield World, Red Team goes missing during a scouting run. Serina later finds that they have located the source of Anders' Signal; revealed to be a trap set up by the parasite, known as the Flood, and the signal originates from a massive Proto-Gravemind. Forge quickly assembles a large force and regroups with Red Team, destroying the Proto-Gravemind in the process, ending the transmission of the false signal. Meanwhile, back at the Apex, Ripa 'Moramee shows Regret his prize, to which Regret mockingly observes Anders. She demands that she be released immediately, to which Ripa 'Moramee only laughs. However, when he is informed that the Spirit of Fire ''recently entered orbit over the planet, he violently throws the Elite aside in irritation, angrily ordering his men to escort Regret back to High Charity while he deals with the human presence. Meanwhile, the Shield World opens, and the ''Spirit of Fire ''is caught in a gravity well, steadily being pulled inside, while Sentinels rush out to identify the vessel. Cutter immediately orders the return of all surface assets, and all bases on the Shield World's surface begin to evacuate, while holding off repeated Flood assaults. Eventually, the evacuation is a success, and all forces return to the ship just as it enters the Shield World in full. Inside, Sentinels initiate sterilization procedures, and begin to cleanse the ship's hull of Flood biomass. The ''Spirit of Fire ''sends out its own troops to deal with the unwanted infestation, while also fighting off hostile Sentinel units. Afterwards, upon entering the Shield World fully, they are confronted by a rapidly approaching CPV-Class Heavy Destroyer. They try to turn, but are too late, and both ships ram into each other's sides. Acting quickly, both forces deploy onto the ''Spirit of Fire's hull, and launch their own individual assaults. In the end, the UNSC is victorious, and the Destroyer rapidly retreats, exiting the Shield World, while the Spirit of Fire ''continues inside. Back at the Apex, Ripa 'Moramee arrives and removes Anders' restraints, followed by him forcing her to activate the Forerunner fleet. However, while he and his Honor Guards are in awe of the activating fleet, Anders is able to teleport herself to the Shield World's interior surface. However, she soon finds herself in the midst of several Flood infection forms. However, Forge soon arrives and rescues her, taking her to an evac zone. But with their Pelican now shot down, Forge is forced to hold position until another Pelican arrives. After holding against numerous Covenant forces, the Pelican arrives, but Anders orders Forge to stay behind and secure the area, as she has an idea on how to stop the Covenant from gaining control of the Forerunner warships. Following orders, Forge establishes numerous strongholds throughout the region, with Red Team even managing to acquire an abandoned Scarab. They then proceed to push back the Covenant forces in the area, as well as destroying another Scarab. Back on the ''Spirit of Fire, Anders reveals her plan to Cutter to use the ship's slipspace drive as an improvized explosive, hoping that placing it within the Shield World's artificial sun will destroy not only the Shield World itself, but the entire fleet within it. Cutter agrees to the plan, but notes that without the slipspace drive, it will take them decades to reach the nearest colony world. The plan is set in motion, with the slipspace drive being removed and hooked onto the back of an Elephant. After establishing a base and building sufficient forces, Forge leads Red Team, his troops and the Elephant up a large ramp, repelling numerous Covenant assault waves, as well as the odd attack from Sentinels. Along the way, they encounter numerous Covenant strongholds, all of which are ceremoniously destroyed. Upon reaching the top, Forge and Red Team move inside, taking the slipspace drive with them. Arriving at the Apex, Forge and his lieutenant begin to prepare the slipspace drive for detonation. Not long after they begin however, Red Team turns to see a dozen Honor Guards of platoon strength heading towards them, and verbally warns Forge. A moment later, and Forge's lieutenant is killed, Ripa 'Moramee revealing himself to be the killer. Forge orders Red Team to deal with the Honor Guards, followed by him unlatching the slipspace drive and sending it crashing into Ripa 'Moramee, believing it will crush him. Red Team, meanwhile, engages the Honor Guards, cutting through them with ease. Forge appears with his assault rifle to deal with Ripa 'Moramee, only to find him missing. Not long after, the two of them engage in a struggle, in which Ripa 'Moramee appears to win. With a last minute taunt, Forge uses the time to slam a knife into Ripa 'Moramee's throat, before picking up his dropped Energy Sword and plowing it through his chest, killing him. Discovering that the drive must now be activated manually, Forge declares he will stay behind to make sure it detonates. Moments later, he ascends the elevator, heading towards the sun. After help from Red Team, remaining UNSC forces manage to, while under assault from Covenant, Flood and Sentinel forces alike, open the portal, allowing the Spirit of Fire to pick them up and escape. Slingshotting around the Shield World's sun, the ship escapes just as Forge detonates the slipspace drive, causing the Shield World to implode upon itself. Two weeks later, the Spirit of Fire ''is shown drifting through space. Cutter urges Anders into her cryo pod, saying she saved everyone, but Anders, in reference to Forge's sacrifice, states that she 'didn't save everyone.' Cutter takes a moment to look at Forge's empty pod before closing it, and then leaves. The game then ends. In a Legendary ending after the credits, Serina will say "Captain, wake up. Something has happened." Campaign On average, it will take a player 9 hours and 48 hours to complete ''Halo Wars, and 15 hours and 7 minutes leisurely. In the game, there are a total of fifteen levels, all of them centered around strategic, tactic-based gameplay, forcing the player to conserve resources, construct bases and defenses, and assemble armies to defeat their enemies. As the game progresses, the amount of units an enemy has will increase, and they will also bring in newer, stronger and more powerful units onto the battlefield; however, this is twofold, and you will also have more powerful units made available to you to recruit/build. Generally, in campaign, your hero unit is Sergeant Forge, who will either come in infantry form with a shotgun (only some levels) or in a Gauss Warthog. Unlike Halo 2 ''and ''Halo 3, the first level is not a cutscene, and every single one of the levels is playable by the player. There is also one tutorial level, however this is optional, and does not count as one of the levels made available to the player. Unlike previous games, Halo Wars ''is the first to not render cutscenes using the in-game engine. Instead, cutscenes are rendered independently of the engine, using CGI effects made by the world-renowned company Blur Studios, who would later go on to make the remastered cutscenes for ''Halo 2 Anniversary. The fifteen levels of the game are: *Alpha Base : "Forge rallies the troops and retakes Alpha Base." *Relic Approach : "Get Alpha Base up and running and find out what the Covenant were up to." *Relic Interior : "Forge and Anders are trapped inside the relic. They must be rescued." *Arcadia City : "The Covenant invasion of Arcadia is in full swing. Evacuation of its civilian population is the UNSC's top priority." *Arcadia Outskirts : "The civilian evacuation is complete. UNSC forces must safely withdraw from the city." *Dome of Light : "Uncover what the Covenant were after on Arcadia." *Scarab : "Send in ground units to destroy a Covenant super weapon." *Anders' Signal : "Forge and Recon Groups ECHO and INDIA start the search for Anders." *The Flood : "Find Anders and rescue her before it is too late." *Shield World : "Spirit of Fire is being drawn against her will into the belly of a hostile planet. Ground forces deployed to the planet's surface will be abandoned if Spirit of Fire does not act quickly..." *Cleansing : "Cleanse the infection forms from the Spirit's hull before they penetrate the interior." *Repairs : "Repair Spirit of Fire and drive Covenant forces back." *Beachhead : "Protect Anders and escort her to the LZ." *Reactor : "Pull the reactor core to the Apex site." *Escape : "Help Spirit of Fire's crew escape from the Shield World." Characters Major Characters UNSC *Captain Cutter *Serina *Professor Anders *Sergeant Forge *Jerome-092 *Douglas-042 *Alice-130 Covenant *Ripa 'Moramee *High Prophet of Regret Minor Characters UNSC *Unnamed Lieutenant *Adam *Adam's Mother *Team Omega *Recon Group ECHO *Recon Group INDIA Covenant *Field Master Re'gish Wamik *Unnamed Zealot *Brute Army Commander (Skirmish mode hero only) Flood *Proto-Gravemind Features Summary Many differences are present in Halo Wars ''that were not present in the main trilogy, the first of which is the most obvious: its status as a real-time strategy game. A step away from being the traditional first-person shooter that the ''Halo ''franchise has been, ''Halo Wars ''is a step in a different direction, going back to what ''Halo ''was intended to be when it was first conceived. Instead of controlling one player in a POV view, with a limit of weapons and vehicles, you take control of an army, set up a base, and build your forces. You can destroy enemy factions, their bases, and engage them in combat on the battlefield. More tactics are necessary, and usually choosing the right set of units and using them wisely is the key to winning a battle. Cutscenes are also different, as they are the first in the series not to be rendered by the in-game engine, and instead done independently by Blur Studios, who are well-known for their high quality, extremely realistic cutscene design. *'Storyline Execution': ''Halo Wars ''is alot different from its predecessors in how it delivers its story. Unlike previous games, ''Halo Wars ''tells its story from a much more diverse perspective. For example, instead of seeing the story solely from John-117's POV, the game offers multiple perspectives, allowing much more range in what we see. This is further reinforced by the unique soundtrack, and the multiple locations, which are never before seen in a ''Halo ''game before. This is also the last time the Flood ever make an appearance in a ''Halo ''game. *'Strategic Play': The player now is given a bird's eye view of a level's map, allowing them to scroll across and view the battlefield from a new point of view. The player can construct bases, recruit/create units, and assemble armies to capture key locations or defeat an enemy on the field. Numerous on site facilities give the player enhanced advantages during battle, such as Forerunner Spires of Healing, Forerunner Life Support Pods, Bonus Reactors, etc. Certain buildings specialize in certain unit production, while others provide upgrades for those units or other buildings. *'Artificial Intelligence': The AI has been reworked so it will work better with the change in style. Instead, AI will coordinate more tactical movements, and use scouts to map out your base or allied bases if you're not careful. However, sometimes the AI will just bullrush your position, usually idiotically, or with insufficient numbers. However, this is not always the case, and most of the time, depends on the difficulty. Difficulty The four difficulty levels from the previous games return, and are largely unchanged. The difficulties are altered so as to deal with the RTS genre, and therefore gameplay changes apply. This also makes Legendary much harder, as enemies are smarter, more tactical, and more brutal. The presence of the skulls in the game replaces this, enhancing the difficulties themselves. *Easy *Normal *Heroic *Legendary Factions : Playable *'United Nations Space Command': The chief military authority of the UEG, the UNSC is the most powerful force in human space, but with the Covenant having now arrived, their backs are against the wall. The UNSC are the only playable faction in the campaign mode, and one of two playable factions in Skirmish Mode. The UNSC have their own unique set of building types, units and abilities, and their hero units' specializations allow for the creation of special units and/or abilities. The UNSC has a wide range of infantry and vehicle types, but limited aircraft. Also, unlike the Covenant, their hero units do not show up on the actual battlefield (Forge only appears in campaign). In some cases, the UNSC have more powerful units than the Covenant, but weaker infantry. *'The Covenant Empire': A conglomeration of alien species, the Covenant was formed in the united worship of the Forerunners, with the belief that humans are infidels, and their destruction is the wish of their gods. Armed with a seemingly unstoppable arsenal, the Covenant have been waging war with humanity since first contact in 2525, devastating entire colonies and pushing humanity to the brink of extinction. The Covenant are not playable in the campaign mode, but are one of two playable factions in Skirmish mode. They are the main antagonists of the campaign, appearing in every level except The Flood, Shield World and Cleansing. The Covenant have their own unique set of building types, units and abilities, and their hero units' specializations allow for the creation of special units and/or abilities. The Covenant have a wide range of infantry and vehicle types, as well as a wider range of aircraft. Also, unlike the UNSC, they do have hero units that appear in the field, who appear as an individual unit and can be killed. The Covenant have more powerful infantry and their Uber Unit is stronger than the UNSC's uber unit, but their vehicles are generally weaker than UNSC vehicles and aircraft. : Unplayable *'The Flood': A parasitic entity, the Flood is a horrifying organism that's sole purpose is to consume and devour all sentient life with sufficient biomass to sustain it, allowing it to continue. The Flood is extraordinarily intelligent, assimilating the memories of its host, allowing it to evolve quickly, and grow more efficiently. The Flood, once a Gravemind is grown from enough biomass, can learn tactics very quickly, and outwit even the most brilliant and powerful of enemies. The Forerunners' disappearance can be associated directly to the Flood. The Flood is encountered as an enemy in the campaign and in a limited form in some Skirmish maps. They first appear in the level Anders' Signal, and from there on appear during every level except Repairs. Unlike other games, they do not become main antagonists, and only serve as 'side enemies.' The Flood have their own unique building and infantry types, and possess no vehicle units. They can infect other infantry units, turning them into combat forms (this applies to both UNSC and Covenant). They cannot be played however in either campaign or skirmish. *'Sentinels': The Z-1500 Automated Systems Drones, colloquially called the Sentinels, are defensive drones built by the Forerunners during the Forerunner-Flood War as quarantine-control defensive/assault units, used to sterilize and contain Flood outbreaks. They appear in many Forerunner installations, most notably the Halo Array and the Shield Worlds; they are all that remains of the Forerunner legacy. They first appear in the campaign mode during the level Cleansing, and aside from Repairs, appear in every level after that. The Sentinels have a few buildings unique to them, as well as very few units, but by themselves, they can be dangerous, especially against light vehicles like Ghosts and Warthogs. They appear in a limited role on some Skirmish modes, and cannot be played by either side in both campaign and skirmish. *'Insurrectionists': In constant rebellion against the UNSC, the Insurrectionists believe themselves to be freedom fighters, fighting against the tyranny of the UNSC. Utilizing terrorist actions and espionage and political assassinations, the Insurrectionists was the UNSC's most deadly enemy; until the Covenant showed up. Insurrectionists only appear in Skirmish mode, and only on some maps. They have one type of turret and building, and only two types of infantry. They are probably one of the more pointless factions in the game, as they are not only unplayable, but are the weakest in the game. Buildings In ''Halo Wars, the player must build a base before they can do anything. Usually, they will start off with a basic firebase, and must upgrade the main base before they can add more buildings. Upgrading the central base is crucial to expanding your base, as it adds more slots. In the game, "slots" on a base are areas where you build buildings. Simply select a slot, and the building wheel will appear, allowing you to select which building gets placed there. When a building begins construction, the slot will open (as it is actually a blast door), and the building can be seen inside. It will then ascend towards the platform, and once fully revealed, the building will be listed as 'complete,' and you can then use it to produce units or upgrades. If you do not wish to keep a building, you can select the said building and select 'Self-Destruct,' which will cause it to explode, opening up the slot once more. When you first build a firebase, you will only have three slots. Eventually, once fully upgraded, you will have a total of seven slots available to you. The base's evolution will also increase population, allowing you to add more units onto the field. You can also destroy other bases and, and after a specified time, will be allowed to build a base there, allowing you to further increase population (more powerful units, especially Uber Units, will take up more population space than smaller, weaker units). Different types of buildings create/evolve certain units and abilities, and while the purpose remains the same, the name and design for the building changes depending on the faction. For example, a UNSC Barracks and Covenant Hall are the same, as they both produce infantry, they just look different and have different names and affiliation. UNSC *Firebase/Station/Fortress: The basic template of a UNSC stronghold, with numerous slots, based on what upgrade the base has available. For example, a basic Firebase has three slots available, the Station will have five slots, and the Fortress will have seven slots. Also, with bases, they have turrets, which have individual slots on the base for construction. For a Firebase, there are no turret slots available. But for a Station and Fortress, four turret slots are available, one on each corner (if Captain Cutter is your hero unit, you will start the game with a fully upgraded Fortress, and all constructed bases will immediately be Fortresses). The base can produce Warthogs and special units (Cutter's Elephant, Forge's Cyclops or Anders' Gremlin), along with their upgrades. **Firebase: 3 Building Slots and the Command Center itself. **Station: 5 Building Slots, 4 Turret Slots and the Command Center itself. **Fortress: 7 Building Slots, 4 Turret Slots and the Command Center itself. *UNSC Reactor: The reactor is one of many building options given when a slot is available. The Reactor gives power to a base, and when added, will increase the tech level by 1. The higher your tech level, the more units, upgrades and abilities will be made available to you. **Advanced Reactor: Doubles the output of a normal reactor, and makes the reactor worth 2 tech levels. *UNSC Air Pad: The Air Pad is one of many building options given when a slot is available. The Air Pad allows the player the ability to produce aircraft, along with the upgrades for them. The Air Pad produces Hornets, Sparrowhawks (if Anders is your hero) and Vultures. *UNSC Vehicle Depot: The Vehicle Depot is one of many building options given when a slot is available. The Vehicle Depot allows the player the ability to build heavy vehicles and armor, along with the upgrades for them. The Vehicle Depot produces Scorpions, Grizzlies (if Forge is your hero), Cobras and Wolverines. *UNSC Field Armory: The Field Armory is one of many building options given when a slot is available. The Field Armory produces a vast majority of the upgrades and abilities given to a player, such as the strength of a turret, how many resources are supplied by Supply Pads, etc. As such, the upgrades provided are: Defense Turret upgrades (Medium to Large), MAC Blast upgrades, Carpet Bomb upgrades, Cryo Bomb upgrades, Reserves, Reinforcements and Adrenaline. *UNSC Barracks: